


Married to you

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Sapphic September, Wake Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Sakura wakes up after night of drinking. She has company.





	Married to you

Sakura whimpered as she held her head. She was never drinking with master again, it always left her questioning the events of the week before.

 

Getting up was out of the question, but she really needed water. 

 

Turning in bead to bury her head to her pillow and try to escape this reality, Sakura crashed into someone. Someone soft and cool and  _ heavenly _ . She squeezed them tighter, only to get a soft,  _ familiar _ , squeak in return. 

 

She sprang up in shock.

 

“Hinata!?” Sakura squeaked herself, before holding her head in pain, sighing at the feel of cool metal against her head.

 

Metal...against her head...on her hand?

 

“Hi, Sakura. Are...are you okay?” Hinata asked softly, probably nursing an achy head as well. 

 

Sakura simply stared at her hand then Hinata’s.

 

“Do you remember much of yesterday?” Sakura asked, voice wavering.

 

“Uh, no…” Hinata admitted, flushing.

 

“I...I think we are married, Hinata.”


End file.
